


If I Was In ‘Escape The Night’ S1X01 ‘An Invitation’

by Messed_Up_Mind



Series: If I was in ‘Escape The Night’ [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone is here but they’re only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messed_Up_Mind/pseuds/Messed_Up_Mind
Summary: Zelda is back to save another guest.
Series: If I was in ‘Escape The Night’ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615738
Comments: 2





	If I Was In ‘Escape The Night’ S1X01 ‘An Invitation’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So this is another installation of my ‘If I Was In ‘Escape The Night’ series and I’ve decided to do a little bit more information on Zelda, my OC for this series. 
> 
> Once again, here are the links to what I’ve chosen as her hairstyle and her outfit.  
> Her dress: https://www.unique-vintage.com/products/navy-blue-sequin-beaded-angel-sleeve-bettina-long-flapper-dress?variant=29478246580326  
> Hairstyle: http://www.americansforenergy.us/the-latest-trend-in-how-to-do-1920-hairstyles-for-long-hair/1920s-flapper-hairstyles-fade-haircut-how-to-do-1920-hairstyles-for-long-hair/. 
> 
> I’ve also decided that she’s gonna be a bit of a mix of a gaming YouTuber, a DIY YouTuber and as Zelda is partly based off of me, she also sometimes makes vlogs about her life as a disabled woman. (My disability is quite complicated to explain so I’m gonna leave Zelda’s a bit vague but she might make a remark about it sometimes)

“My name is Shane and they call me the renegade.”

“I'm Eva, my character is the journalist.”

“I'm Oli White and I am the big game hunter.”

“My name's Justine and I'm the gambler.”

“My name is Andrea and I am kinda like a fixer.”

“My name is Matt, I am called the professor.”

“I'm Sierra and I am an heiress.”

“My name is Lele Pons and I am a hustler.”

“My name is Timothy Delaghetto, I'm a mobster.”

“My name is Zelda Lewis and I’m the Speakeasy Owner.” 

‘God, this mansion is huge!’ Zelda thought as she walked into the foyer. She was the last guest in and by the time she had greeted everyone, Joey had made his grand entrance and introduced the house staff. 

After that it was whirlwind of drinks, gossip and then Zelda joined Eva and Shane in their game of darts until Joey came over to speak with them. 

“How’s darts going?” He asked with a smile. 

“Awful. I stopped playing 5 minutes ago when the buckle of my shoe decided to get stuck and make me trip and then I almost got a dart stuck in the wall and I really didn’t want to destroy your new house.” Zelda jokingly replied, mentally cursing her left shoe as she’d had to repair it that morning after the buckle on the strap had decided to break, just to spite her. Joey played a round with Eva and Shane while Zelda spoke out random scores and put on a silly sports commentator voice.  
“A score of 1,673,561! Why I haven’t seen throwing skills like that since the darts championship of 1895! What a remarkable shot, Mr Graceffa!” She joked before Shane spoke up to ask Joey a question. 

“Could we like look around?” Asked Shane as he partially turned to take in the sights of the house.

“No, I think we should just stay down here.” Joey said in reply.  
“Dinner's almost ready, so I think we should just hang out here, yep.”  
A minute later Joey headed back to the foyer to announce that  
“Dinner is served, so head on into the dining room.” Everyone began to head in and find their name tags for their seats but out of the corner of her eye, Zelda noticed Eva and Shane sneaking away upstairs.  
Glancing back at everyone who were all chatting as they searched for their seats. Zelda thought ‘what the hell? I might as well join them. Something about this house gives me the creeps.’ As she sneaked over behind Shane and Eva and quickly removed her heels to stop them making noise on the cold, wooden flooring of the stairs. 

“This is so creepy.” Eva whispered.  
“I know.” Shane said in reply as they reached the top of the stairs and finally noticed Zelda behind them. They barely managed to hold in their shrieks of surprise.  
“Shh!” Zelda whispered seriously. “Do you wanna get caught?” She asked sarcastically.  
“What are you doing.” They whispered to her in unison.  
“Not getting left out of the investigation. Something about this house gives me the creeps!” As they all quietly walked down the hall.

“You scared yet?” Shane said while wiggling his eyebrows at the two girls beside him. “Wait.”  
“Wait, what?” Eva whispered.  
“Wh- oh my god!” Zelda whisper yelled as all three of them saw what was happening in front of them.

Sarah the maid was dragging a man’s body down the hallway.

‘Oh shit! Oh shit, fucking shit!’ Zelda thought as Sarah turned and saw them standing there.  
“Where's the bathroom?” Eva asked quickly and calmly, but Sarah didn’t answer.  
“You should probably head downstairs.” She said trying to get rid of them. And Zelda... Zelda would be glad to at that very moment. She plastered her best smile onto her face and grabbed Shane’s hand from where he had leaned in to speak to Sarah as Eva began to quickly and quietly descend the stairs. 

“We’ll go back downstairs now, I’m very sorry that we disturbed you. You must be very busy tonight so we’ll leave you be now. Come on Shane.” Zelda said as sincerely as she could, before she yanked on Shane’s hand and pulled him away with her as he, once again, tried to lean in to speak to Sarah again.  
She quickly descended the stairs before she quickly stepped back into her heels and fastened the loops of material that went round her ankles.

“Welcome back.”  
“Where were you guys?”  
“Where were you?” Came a myriad of voices as they all stepped into the dining room and found their seats.  
“What the hell is this?” Shane asked as he looked at the food on his plate.  
“Do not change the subject please.” Joey asked “We wanna know where you guys were.”  
“I was in the bathroom.” Eva answered quickly  
“For that long?” Joey asked clearly not believing her.  
“Is this real food, can we eat?” Shane said obviously trying to change the subject now.  
“I wanna know where you guys were.” Joey said and Zelda could tell that his patience was wearing thin.  
“As much as I love a good make-out, I was literally pooping.” Eva said while she blushed.  
“Oh, okay.” Joey said still not believing her.  
“What about you?” He asked as he turned in Zelda’s and Shane’s direction. ‘Oh shit! Think of something!’ Zelda’s mind screamed at her.  
“The stupid buckle on my shoe tried to break again so I almost fell over and smacked my head on the bannister, luckily Shane caught my arm before I could and then he tried to help me fix it.” She said calmly while internally screaming in the hope that Joey would believe her. He gave her a disbelieving glance but seemed to swallow the story. 

Everyone went back to questioning Joey about his acquisition of the house. The air was full of conversation, banter and jokes... 

At least, it was until Sarah brought out a large silver serving platter and lifted the silver dome to reveal a severed human head! Then the air was filled with screams of horror and fear as people looked at it and practically threw themselves out of their seats to get away from the ghastly sight.

After the screams stopped, Shane spoke up...  
“There was a reason I was sent to this house tonight, other than your invitation, Joey. I work for a group called ‘The Society Against Evil’ and this house has been corrupted with an unspeakable evil that I’ve been sent here tonight to eradicate.” He said.

It took about half an hour before anyone actually believed him and didn’t think that this was an elaborate prank. 

“Great!” Zelda said during a period of tense silence. “This is just perfect! This is one thing that I can cross off of my bucket list! I’ve always wanted to eradicate an evil demonic presence from my friends mysteriously acquired house!” She said in the least sarcastic voice that she could make with a ridiculously large smile on her face.

“Really?” Tim asked skeptically. 

Zelda’s face quickly dropped to show how unimpressed she was. “No!”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was ‘If I Was In ‘Escape The Night’ S1X01 ‘An Invitation’ and I really hope that you liked it and I’ll try to write more soon. 
> 
> If you have any questions or anything, I’d be very happy to answer them! :D
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
